Por un momento de insensatez
by karma3985
Summary: Una decisión tomada a la ligera puede acarrear buenas o malas implicaciones. Este relato es sin fin de lucro y se reserva los derechos de autor. Créditos al creador de la imagen. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Prólogo

**Por un momento de insensatez**

— «¡Cretino!» — era el mejor adjetivo para describirme. — peor aún, era un maldito rabo verde.

Con cada calada que expiraba una marea de pensamientos, inundaban mi mente.

— Tiré la colilla cayendo por cualquier lugar y me presté a sacar un nuevo cigarrillo, —¡Demonios!, me había acabado la cajetilla por completo en cuestión de horas.

—¿Ahora como la veré a los ojos? —Conociéndola como lo hago me tachará de gallina o hasta de gay.

¿Qué irónica es la vida?, ¿no? — Yo, todo un hombre hecho y derecho, temeroso de una colegiala.

«Pero esa colegiala era muy especial para mí.»— Más de lo que yo mismo estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Detrás de esa careta de chica ruda, cruel, rebelde y malvada; se escondía una chiquilla que muy a su estilo era dulce e inocente. — Un ángel haciéndose pasar por diablillo.

¡Mi ángel! ¡Mía!

«A estas alturas del partido no sé quién salvó a quién.»

Pueda que para los demás, yo fuese su redentor. Esa tabla de salvación que tanto necesitaba. Sin embargo, creo que sucedió al revés. Yo era el mayor, el pasota que lo mismo le daba ir o venir, el amargado, el intelectual que prefería un buen escocés, un habano, la música clásica y la literatura de renombre, que salir a parrandear durante toda la noche con sus amigos.

Un haragán que solo fue capaz de estar en una relación seria por un año y duró todo ese tiempo porque no tuve la oportunidad de terminar con el noviazgo cara a cara mucho antes, debido a que ella era de otro país.

— Un vago sin remedio que le daba tedio incluso respirar. — ese fue el calificativo que me dio aquel ser que, sin saber, hace que mi vida sea más placentera y quiera mejorar día con día.

Por ella. Por mí. Por los dos.

En cambio, ella estaba llena de vitalidad, era como un pequeño y rubio huracán devastando con su energía y orgullo todo aquello que se atravesase en su camino.

Ella es como la gravedad… o la amas o la odias, pero nunca pasaba desapercibida. — Y por regla general, terminabas amándola. Bueno… a excepción de mi colega Tayuya, a quién le pegó el cabello con una goma de mascar.

Tal vez es su originalidad innata, la que la hacía tan envidiada por las otras chicas y tan apetecible por los estúpidos, jala pollas pubertos del instituto.

La brisa nocturna comenzó a calar mis huesos. —exhalé por última vez, me puse de pie y con mi típica parsimonia, me adentré a mi apartamento.

Me giré de un lado al otro por la cama, por ratos sentía un poco de frío y por otro calor. Dormí con solo el pantalón pijama. Me estorbaba hasta el roce de mi cabello suelto en la nuca.

Sabía que mi inquietud, tenía nombre y apellido. —Pero no era su culpa. Era mía. Total, y absolutamente mía.

—Me he preguntado una y otra y otra vez, ¿cómo fui capaz de hacerle eso?

«merezco no dormir por otros cien años»

—Era lo que tenía que hacer.

Por ella.

Por mí.

Por los dos.

Giro la cabeza para ver la hora en el despertador, son las dos de la mañana, me levanto y me dirijo al patio trasero para contemplar las escasas estrellas que cubren la bóveda celeste.

De nuevo la incertidumbre y el cargo de conciencia invaden mi ser.

— «Debo pensar en el bienestar de ambos.»

Estaba bien los besos robados, las caricias a escondidas, pero subir a la siguiente base… ¡No!, era ir demasiado lejos. Podría ir a la cárcel y ella acabaría con el corazón destrozado—Y yo sería el único culpable. —Lo mejor fue matarle toda ilusión ahora y que ella mantuviese su pureza intacta a que después llorara por un maldito hijo de puta que no pudo controlar sus bajos instintos.

—Definitivamente no quería ser ese maldito hijo de puta.

Ella me admira, me considera un ser querido, confía en mí y yo estuve a punto de destruir todos aquellos sentimientos tan bonitos.

A pesar de todo reconozco, al menos para mí mismo, que quiero hacerlo. Más que querer hacerlo, quiero hacérselo. —Muero por ello…

Por ser el primero.

El último.

El único.

Inhalo profundamente, pretendiendo con ello limpiar un poco mi alma.

Me acuesto en la hamaca, cierro mis ojos y una imagen aparece a hurtadillas en mis pensamientos. Hasta que finalmente el sueño se apiadó de mí.

.

.

.

.

Tenía días tratándola como una estudiante más, la había encerrado en el laboratorio de biología para poder charlar a solas. Sin tapujos y sin apariencias. Necesito que comprenda que lo nuestro aún sin iniciar… debe acabar.

Ella era mi estudiante, me habían asignado hace tres años atrás como su tutor. Incluso con tan corta edad, poseía un IQ alto y la increíble capacidad de leer mis pensamientos como un libro abierto. — Tenía la misma cantidad de inteligencia y altanería.

Estoy a su lado desde sus tiernos catorce años, cuando era una pequeña rubia, de coletas, con falda corta de pliegues, camisa blanca con el escudo del instituto, con los ojos grandes verdes y pícaros que la asemejan a una muñeca Lolita y me derretía cada vez que los veía.

Se sus más recónditos secretos, desde que guardaba una toalla sanitaria en su neceser para que sus compañeras creyeran que —como a ellas—ya le bajaba el periodo, aunque no fuese así, hasta que le resolvió la prueba al compañero de al lado.

La había visto crecer desde cuando su pecho era casi tan plano como el mío hasta que se convirtieran en dos simétricas colinas, las cuales añoraba explorar —de nuevo— y que me fascinaba ver rebotar si correteaba.

La conozco como la palma de mi mano tanto como ella a mí.

He sido su confidente, el paño de lágrimas de su primer corazón roto. «Ahora era yo el verdugo de ese órgano vital»

La hice sentarse en uno de los pupitres, como autómata hizo lo que le pedí y se sentó, mirando hacia la ventana, con los mofletes un poco inflados y tirando su mochila al suelo.

Comencé a hablar, pero deseaba reventar el puño en el escritorio o la silla con rodines al pizarrón, cualquier cosa que me ayudase a calmar la ira que me producía el notar que aquellos hermosos ojos no me viesen y su dueña me ignorase.

«Nadie tenía unos ojos como los suyos.»

—Temari. ¡Mírame! —Le pedí.

Le dije que no mirar a una persona mientras esta hablaba era descortés. El mismo resultado hubiese tenido si se lo dijera a la pared.

Entonces, si Mahoma no va a la montaña…

Arrastré la silla hasta su pupitre y ya enfadado de su actitud tan infantil, la obligué a mirarme, sosteniendo su cabeza en mis manos.

—Temari… debemos manejar esta situación de la manera más ética posible.

—…..

—Problema… «me auto corregí mentalmente»—Temari— deja de comportarte como una pequeña.

—¡No soy una niña!

—¡Estás actuando como tal!

Y si algo daña el ego de un adolescente, era que lo comparasen con un niño.

—Te traje acá para hablar como dos personas civilizadas. —Quiero dejar todo en santa paz, que continúes tu vida y yo la mía, sobre todo, no ver involucrada mi profesión y tus estudios. Estás en el último año de secundaria, para el próximo verano serás toda una universitaria y…

—Podemos seguir como estábamos. Viéndonos a escondidas.

—Te mereces algo mejor que ser el secreto de alguien.

—No me importa ser tu secreto.

—A mí sí.

— Tú me amas, Shikamaru.

— Aunque ese fuese el caso… lo nuestro es imposible.

—¿Me amas? —esta vez lo preguntó.

Permanecí en silencio. Tragándome el enorme, ¡Sí! que oprimía mi pecho y que amenazaba con escaparse de mi boca en cualquier momento. —¡No!

La vi abrir sus ya de por sí grandes ojos.

—¡Mientes!

—No seas vanidosa, mujer.

—No es vanidad. Es realidad.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad?,—Te lo repetiré una vez más. ¡No! No te amo, te tengo un cariño, como de hermanos.

—¿Hermanos? Los hermanos no besan a sus hermanas como tú me besas. Créeme tengo dos hermanos mayores, se perfectamente de lo que hablo.

—Pues bien seré sincero contigo. —Los docentes tenemos esa manía de meternos con un estudiante, es algo así como un ritual de iniciación. Tu ponle el nombre que quieras. No voy a negar que te aprecio, han sido tres años a tu lado. Te he visto crecer física y emocionalmente, llevamos un buen tiempo trabajando en tu proyecto así que me dejé llevar por ese cliché de profesor y alumna.

—Entonces por qué no me hiciste el amor aquella ocasión, en este mismo lugar y…

—¿El amor? —¿Escuchaste bien lo que dijiste? — Puedes entender con esa frase el enorme error que hubiera sido llevarte a la cama. Tu muy aniñada cabecita hubiera tergiversado todo. Lo nuestro iba ser sexo. —Nada más. — Fue por eso que me detuve antes de cometer la mayor tontería de mi vida.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue realmente ver para creer. Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de aquella fierecilla, — la cual dispersó rápidamente con su mano, para que yo no la viese, pero fue inútil.

—¡Entendí! —No volveré a ser un estorbo para usted Profesor Nara.

Me sentí el peor de los miserables, deseaba abrazarla fuertemente, besarla hasta dejarla con los labios hinchados y sin respiración; sumergirme en su delicado ser y formarme uno solo con ella. — Pero yo era el causante de su dolor.

—Perdóname si fui muy grosero contigo, pero debía hacerte entender que…

—No me crea tan torpe, Sr. Nara. Ya se lo dije—¡Entendí!

—Jamás podría pensar que eres torpe.

—¿Puedo marcharme?, mi padre debe estar por llegar.

«Asentí»— Entonces, ¿Estamos bien?

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Que puedo continuar ayudándote a acabar tu proyecto.

—Eso lo sabrá mañana.

—¿Y nuestra amistad? ¿Seguimos siendo amigos?

—Que tenga una excelente tarde, sensei.

La vi tomar su mochila y colocarla en uno de sus hombros, caminar hacia la puerta con altivez y desaparecer por el pasillo.

No ocupaba más respuestas. Lo había dicho todo de manera muy sutil. —Raro en ella. ¡Me odiaba!

A la semana siguiente la esperé para ayudarla con su proyecto en el lugar de siempre; empero lo que recibí fue un memorándum donde me notificaron mi baja en el proyecto de la estudiante del 5-A y el aval como nuevo tutor de Neji Hyūga.

Quería torcer unas cuantas cabezas. Ambos llevábamos años trabajando en una hipótesis para mejorar la calidad educativa de los estudiantes con discapacidades. La idea fue suya, así que la directora me seleccionó como el tutor de dicha investigación y ahora fui botado a la basura como un calcetín viejo. — Lo mismo que hice con ella siete días antes.

Las tardes se me hacen eternas. Las tenía libre, pero debía cumplir con el horario lectivo hasta las cinco. Más difícil aún era verla trabajar con Hyūga y no a mi lado. No miento cuando digo que deseo de todo corazón que le vaya bien con el proyecto, sé lo mucho que se ha esforzado, además del valor y el prestigio que esto le daría a su currículo escolar como carta de presentación para la universidad que tanto anhela ingresar.

Fui a mi coche, saqué mi paquete de cigarrillos y me caminé a la zona verde del colegio. Busqué el árbol que más sombra daba, me acosté bajo su copa, saqué un cigarrillo, lo encendí, lo inhalé y dejé volar mis pensamientos…

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Estábamos los dos solos. El laboratorio de biología era el último del pabellón, así que ese era nuestro punto de reunión semanal para trabajar en su propuesta y para uno que otro toqueteo. Le puse cerrojo a la puerta y ella giró a verme con su sonrisa traviesa. —Era la hora de los besos y arrumacos.

Me le acerqué, tomándola de sus mejillas para besarla con ansías locas. Ella me correspondía con vigorosidad y eso me causaba gracia— el saber que soy el provocador de todo ese ímpetu me excitaba.

Llevábamos año y tres meses, en esa pecaminosa relación, no pasábamos de las caricias por aquí y por allá. La respetaba mucho y quería hacerle el amor cuando ella estuviese preparada para ese gran salto. Más no voy a negar que las he visto negras por no acabar llevándola a mi apartamento para saciarme de su cuerpo y su corazón.

«El deseo es más grande que la sensatez», Olvidé el momento y lugar donde nos encontrábamos. — No pensé, solo me dejé llevar.

La besé rápido. Un trasiego de saliva ocurría en nuestras bocas. —Mataría por intercambiar otro tipo de fluidos con ella.

Comencé a acariciar sus largas piernas, subiendo mi mano cada vez un poco más hasta topar con el borde de su falda, mientras ella se aferraba a mi espalda, rozando con la yema de sus dedos mis omóplatos; luego las condujo a mi pecho, tocándolo suavemente de arriba hacia abajo.

Nos separamos unos instantes, mirándonos directamente. —Mis ojos rasgados y cafés, contrastan con sus grandes esmeraldas oculares.

En esos enormes pozos logré percibir su deseo, su miedo, su amor. Mordió su labio inferior, sentí como deslizaba su mano hasta mi bragueta. Se sonrojó ante su impúdico acto y eso disparó mi flujo sanguíneo unos centímetros más abajo del Ecuador de mi cuerpo. —rozó mi pene aún sobre el pantalón, yo solo cerré mis ojos en delicia.

La aupé para trasladarla al escritorio, le dejé sobre él mientras sus manos y las mías se hacían insuficientes. Bajé mi rostro para mordisquear su cuello, rocé sus pezones y percibí cómo se tensaban bajo mi tacto. Asalté más profundamente sus labios.

—¡Tócame!,— le suplique como un mendigo.

Nuevamente se sonrojó y tragó saliva duramente. Tocó mi miembro con más ganas y yo la besé para demostrarle mi deseo y darle confianza. Hacerle entender que me gustaba lo que hacía. —¡Más fuerte! ¡Así!

La sensación se me hacía vana. Estimulante, pero superficial. Requería de contacto directo de su mano, su boca, su intimidad.

De nueva cuenta acaricio sus pechos. —Claman por atención, me tientan a entretenerme con ellos. No los hago esperar y los amaso como a las bolitas anti estrés. Besé cadenciosamente la V de su escote, mientras ella respiraba con dificultad y soltaba pequeños gemidos que me volvían loco.

—¿Puedo? —le pregunté para seguir adelante.

Asintió en aprobación.

Desabroché uno a uno los botones, cuando acabé con la causa, abrí su camisa para dejar expuesto un sujetador de corazoncitos celestes, que me resultó muy sexy. Volví a mirarla acercando mi cara al valle entre sus senos, besé la carne saliente del sujetador͢͢͢. Estaba hambriento de ella.

Quería más

Quiero más.

Quiero todo de ella. Todo.

El abrasador impulso de hacerle el amor por primera vez, me invitó a abrir el cierre frontal de su sostén; al hacerlo salieron a la luz ese par de mamas que por fin tenía el gusto de conocer.

Eran del tamaño de mi mano. ¡Perfectas!

Kami en definitiva se acordó de mí el día que los moldeó. Los creo para mi deleite. —blancos, firmes y decorados cada uno por unos pezones en rosa pálido.

No lo pude resistir— Con una mano apreté suavemente a uno y al otro lo preparaba oralmente y viceversa. Los acaricié, los lamí, los chupé hasta dejar sus pezones como un par de púas.

Me erigí en toda mi longitud, profundicé un beso en su boca hasta que ambos quedamos sin aliento. —Deseaba que ese momento perdurara por la eternidad.

Recorrí ese inmaculado cuerpo femenino con mis manos, con mis labios, con mis ojos - sin piedad alguna.

Ahora era ella quien tomaba mi rostro es sus delicadas manos. Mordiendo su labio y mirándome con nervios. Retomamos el camino de los besos lánguidos y las caricias flameantes.

La hice recostar su espalda en el escritorio, me trepé sobre ella, apoyándome con mis antes brazos para no aplastarla, nos besamos con más pasión, a tientas y con solo una mano tomé mi cinturón para desabrocharlo, mientras la rubia debajo de mí, desabotonaba mi camisa.

No había marcha atrás.

Hoy le haría el amor.

Hoy sería mía. _¡Mía!_

—¿Nerviosa?

—Nerviosa y apenada.

—¿Por?

—por qué me veas así… desnuda.

Me enterneció su sinceridad. Su preocupación por que la viese en su santa gloria.

«Como si fuese la primera vez en que yo apreciara la desnudez de una mujer. »

Aunque reconozco que me da un poco de pudor el que una chiquilla me vea sin ropa. Es una adolescente curiosa de la sexualidad. Virgen. y yo pretendía despojarla de su pureza, nunca había estado con un hombre, nadie había mancillado su cuerpo, por mi parte no era casto desde mis dieciséis, pero en mi adultez, solo había practicado el sexo con mujeres de mi misma edad, mayores o incluso pocos años menores que yo. Sería la primera vez en que a mi veintitantos estuviese con una menor de edad.

Comencé a temblar, mis ojos se oscurecieron de deseo y satisfacción, al percibir el suave tacto de su mano en mi erecto miembro. Lo tocaba a viva piel. No lo hice esperar, con un suave movimiento pélvico la ayudé a masturbarme. Moví mis caderas simulando la penetración.

—Lame la palma de tu mano y llévala nuevamente a mi pene. —le susurré. Y con lo obediente que estaba conmigo en esos momentos, hizo todo lo que le pedí.

«Retome el movimiento de mi pelvis»

—Tócame así! … _¡Sí!_ —arriba y abajo.

Dejé que hiciese conmigo lo que le viniese en gana. Entretanto, me dediqué a besar sus labios, así como, lamer y amasar sus pechos en intervalos cortos. —No aguanté mucho tiempo y me encaminé más al sur, haciendo una parada estratégica para bordear con mi lengua la circunferencia de su ombligo.

La problemática llevó su cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasis. Adentre mi mano izquierda por la tersa parte interna de sus muslos hasta topar con sus braguitas. Me atreví a deslizar mi índice por la costura de su sexo, por encima de su ropa interior para notar cuan mojada estaba.

Por mí

Por el hecho de ser mía.

Completamente mía.

 _Mía_.

Disfruté de todas y cada una de sus curvas, de su estremecimiento al rozar nuestras intimidades, de sus pequeños gemidos y de los gestos que hacía cada que murmuraba en su oído frases para alentarla a practicarme placer.

Bajé mis pantalones hasta mis rodillas. La vi otear hacia la parte baja de mi cuerpo y sonrojarse, para luego verme con los ojos más conmovedores que jamás he visto en mi vida. Aparté el estorboso triángulo de tela que obstruía el camino de mi mano rumbo al altar de mi gozo, debía palpar su necesidad.

Otra vez levanté mi cabeza para ver directamente su rostro que tenía decorado un hermoso color carmín en sus mejillas.

—Mírame Temari.

Detestaba cuando pretendía ocultar su hermosa mirada de mí. —«Acato mi orden»

—¿Quieres que esté unido a ti?

Asintió

—¿Me deseas dentro tuyo?

—Sí! —gimió.

—¿Donde?, ¿Aquí? — le pregunté mientras adentraba mi dígito en su intimidad.

Dio un respingo al sentir como mi dedo topó con su barrera virginal.

—Tranquila todo estará bien te lo prometo. ¿Confías en mí?

—Tu sabes que sí. —fue su respuesta.

La besé con devoción para calmar sus nervios.

—Tienes que estar tranquila, yo haré todo el trabajo. Tú solo dedícate a disfrutar. —¿Te dolió?

—Un poquito.

—¡Lo siento! —si te duele mucho solo dime que me detenga y lo haré. ¿De acuerdo?

Con mis dos expertos colaboradores, inicié una acompasada danza de dígitos en la intimidad de la jovencita. Por un lado, índice se encargaba de dilatar el interior entre tanto, pulgar infligía dolor y regocijo al mismo tiempo en su clítoris.

Esto le facilitaría lubricarse más.

Sus sollozos de placer comenzaban a ser más ruidosos.

—No debes hacer ruido. No queremos que nos cachen en tremendo espectáculo.

Asintió.

—¿Estás muy callada? ¿No te gusta lo que hago?

—¡No!, No es eso. Es solo que me encuentro aturdida.

—Entiendo. —Ahora nos vamos a dejar arrastrar por el deleite de sentirnos. —Temari. vuelve a tocarme ahí. Antes de que llevase su mano a mi entrepierna, se la tomé para besar su palma y sus nudillos delicadamente. —Vuelve a lamerla, —le pedí con desespero. Cuando acabó de trazar toda su palma con su lengua, agarré su mano para encaminarla hasta mi pene; hizo un círculo alrededor de él y lo masajeo. La ayudé con el proceso, le enseñé la forma en que me gusta que me masturben, sé lo ágil de mente que es, —tal y como lo deduje, fácilmente aprendió el movimiento envolvente que me hace perder la compostura.

—¡Más rápido! —supliqué. —¡Así!, exclamé mis ojos al presagiar mi monumental corrida.

Quité la mano de mi torturadora. No quería llenarla con el níveo y viscoso producto del escrutinio al que fui expuesto. Me separé de ella para agacharme un poco y alcanzar el pañuelo que siempre llevaba en la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón, me trasladé con dificultad a la esquina donde estaba la cesta con basura, para terminar de masturbarme, limpié cuanto pude el reguero de semen que quedó impregnado en mis testículos, en parte de mi vello púbico y en la base de mi miembro. Descargué mi semilla a borbotones, —natural cuando llevas tiempo de no echarte un polvo. —Recuperé un poco mi respiración, tiré el pañuelo a la canasta, moviéndola con fuerza para que el pedazo de algodón se hundiese hasta fondo de los desechos y no quedase evidencia de lo que está ocurriendo en este salón.

«pobre del conserje que le toque limpiar el basurero y sus alrededores. En la esquina de la pared se deslizaba unas cuantas gotas de esperma»

La dueña de mi desasosiego estaba apoyada en sus codos, con la falda subida hasta su cintura, el pelo revuelto y las mejillas sonrojadas; su entrepierna manifiesta ante mis ojos, y en su rostro se dibujaba la duda y la incertidumbre.

«Sé lo que esa problemática cabecita cavilaba»—Creía que eso iba a ser todo.

«Y tenía razón.»

Una vez la lujuria un tanto desacelerada, los engranajes de mi cabeza analizaban la situación desde la perspectiva del raciocinio.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

«Aprovecharme de la ingenuidad de una chica que se creía hasta los cuentos de mía tía panchita.»

Pero, ¿Tampoco puedo dejarla desatendida?

«No. No puedo.»

Con la ayuda de mis propios pies, me quité las zapatillas, los pantalones y mi trusa. Me acerqué a ella, besando su frente, luego di un piquito en la punta de su nariz para luego chocar mi boca con la suya. Agarré su rostro entre mis manos y le hice una mueca de sonrisa.

Ella peló sus blancos dientes como una mazorca.

La posición en la que estamos, me resulta incómodo; la hago envolver sus piernas a mi cintura y la llevo conmigo hasta la fría base de acero inoxidable de la mesa de trabajo.

Caramba, no se me ocurrió un mejor lugar para lucrar el cuerpo de Temari, que no fuese un salón de clase donde diseccionan ranas para estudio.

Sentí los labios de la chica en cuestión hacer un trillo de besos por mi cuello.

Por unos instantes nos miramos a los ojos. Expresando en silencio lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

—¿Lista? —le pregunté.

—Como nunca en mi vida.

Una capa de sudor cubría su frente, parte de su cabello estaba pegado a sus sienes, pero eran ese par de mejillas ruborizadas las que me trastornaban. Volví a chupar cada seno hasta dejarlos húmedos y sus pezones como dos capullos.

Tracé una ruta de besos y mordiscos por su cuello, su abdomen y sobre los delicados rizos de su pubis.

No debería mantenerla a su lado como algo recóndito. No debería poseerla si lo suyo está prohibido.

Pero no podía evitarlo. La deseaba de sobremanera.

«Al menos podría hacer eso…»

Por ella.

Por mí.

Por los dos.

Y con ese pensamiento, le abrí las piernas, le subí la falda has su ombligo; me arrodillé quedando mi cara frente a su zona íntima. Haciendo prueba dactilar, verifiqué cuan húmeda estaba, llevé mi mirada hacia su rostro hasta hundirme en ese mar verdeazulado.

Di un lengüetazo por toda su abertura.

—¡Sabes muy bien! — murmuré haciéndola enrojecer completamente.

Extendí sus piernas al límite y proseguí a profundizar mi boca en su vagina.

La oí soltar un sonoro gemido y con la misma llevar una de sus manos para tapar su boca.

Me sumergí de nueva cuenta en su femineidad, me entretuve saboreándola a plenitud, conduje un dedo a su interior y mi lengua ultrajaba su brote sensible. Con cada lamida, ella presionaba y jalaba mi cabello hasta casi desprenderlo del cuero cabelludo.

Devoraba su vagina como si fuese un banquete, exclusivo para mí.

Mi cuerpo ardía de deseo, no separaba mi posesiva mirada de la suya, donde evidencié cada uno de sus gestos. Se estremecía y gimoteaba bajo mi jugosa caricia, deslicé mis dedos con el mayor de los cuidados en su interior adentrándolo hasta topar con su himen.

Cuando sentí que estaba por estallar en jubilo, succioné más rápido, con decadencia y devoción su clítoris.

Paladeé su sabor y juro que la ambrosía del olimpo griego no es competencia.

La sangre de Temari correteaba a lo loco por sus venas, lo comprobé en mis mejillas que rozaban la parte interna de sus muslos.

Ella se aferró a mí como naufrago a la boya, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un grito.

Obtuvo un orgasmo, quizás el primero en su vida, bajo mi tutela. «Proporcionar placer es lo mejor del mundo.»

Se recostó en la sobremesa. Me levanté mirando como su entrecortada respiración hacia que sus pechos bajaran y subieran descontrolados, me trasladé hasta donde estaba el montículo de mi ropa; fue en eso que capté que en ningún momento me quité la camisa. Solo estaba abierta y tres botones arrancados.

Me puse el bóxer, los pantalones…

—¿Y tú? —murmuró con preocupación.

—¿yo qué, mujer?

—¿No vamos a terminar?, ¿No iremos hacer el am…?

—¡Mira, Temari! Nos dejamos llevar por una imprudencia.

Los ojos de ella se pusieron acuosos. —¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te arrepientes?

«Ahí estaba la interrogante que me temía» —¡No, por supuesto que no!

—Pero, ¿Y tú?

—Yo estoy bien. Sé manejarlo.

—¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo? —No comprendo, primero querías y ahora no.

—Es porque no es el momento ni el lugar para ello.

—Podemos ir a otra parte. ¡No lo sé! Tu apartamento, un motel, donde tú quieras.

—¡Hay más tiempo que vida, problemática! —¡Lo haremos!, pero no hoy.

—Pero…

—¡Shhhh! —te lo repito. Hay más tiempo que vida. No debemos apurar las cosas, solitas fluirán. ¿De acuerdo?

Su mirada reflejaba decepción y tristeza.

«Pero era lo mejor» —¿Temari?

Asintió con desgano —De acuerdo.

—Muy bien señorita, recoja sus pertenencias porque no queremos pruebas indebidas y nos marchamos, ya los guardias de seguridad están por pasar a vigilar. —le dije con mi habitual pereza y en guasa.

«En menos de lo que canta un gallo» Nos habíamos puesto nuestra ropa, nos la acomodamos y acicalado. Salimos al pabellón, encontrándonos con el primer vigilante, lo saludamos, proseguimos a caminar, platicando amenamente para disimular el susto y elevando plegarias a cuanto santo existiera en el cielo para que él no entrase al laboratorio.

.

.

.

.

El último trayecto hacia la salida del instituto, lo hicimos en silencio. No fue hasta que arribamos la entrada del parqueo que Temari habló.

—¿Me llevarás a mi casa?

No podía con mi cargo de consciencia. «Si no fuese por ese lapso de lucidez, hubiese hecho una barbaridad.» —No puedo, debo reunirme con Chōji y los demás chicos para ver un aburrido partido de futbol. «Mentí»

«Si no fuese por ese milagro, hubiese acabado con una buena amistad.»

—De acuerdo, tomaré un taxi.

Le medio sonreí por su cometario. —Gracias por entender.

Rocé mis labios en los suyos para irme. —¡Adiós!, le dije para caminar hasta el parqueo sin mirar atrás. «Un adiós camuflado de una verdadera y acallada despedida.»

—Nos vemos la próxima semana. La escuché decir a lo lejos.

«Si no fuese por ese rayo de iluminación divina, me hubiese cagado todo.»

Todo por culpa de un maldito momento de insensatez.

 **Fin del flashback**

Abrí mis ojos percibiendo que estaba por anochecer, me levanté del césped, sacudí mis ropas y lentamente caminé hasta el registro para firmar mi hora de salida.

Lo sarcástico de todo es que, aunque hice lo que la ley, las normas de sensatez y el buen juicio, inquieren. Si desean conocer el rostro de la escoria, es fácil solo tomen su tiempo y mírenme.

* * *

Hola guapos y guapas. Un placer volverlos a saludar. Les presento a mi nuevo bebé, espero que sea de su agrado e interés. Como siempre agradezco de antemano sus comentarios.

¡Paz y bendiciones!


	2. Amarga despedida

**Capítulo II**

 **Amarga despedida**

 _¡Cerdo! —_ me amonesté mentalmente mientras meditaba en la clase de yoga impartida por Ino. Era la segunda clase y había fallido indiscutiblemente en eso de encontrar mi centro. —¿Quién mete a un treintón a engatusar a una adolescente ilusa? —pues solo a mí se me puede ocurrir tal estupidez.

El cerebro comenzaba a dolerme de tanto darle vueltas al asunto. —Un asunto rubio y problemático. — El exceso de genialidad cognitiva, no evita en que me convierta en jamelgo respecto a las artes románticas.

Merezco que ahora no me sume ni me reste. Y eso me hace rabiar. Me había apartado por su propio bien, quizás por el mío o por el de ambos. Pero el machismo me supera y quiero que esa niñita me admire solo a mí, me sonría únicamente a mí, no al bastardo del Hyūga, a quién se la serví en charola de plata.

Ella, a pesar de ser el cerebrito del instituto, una joya en bruto en proceso de pulido, tiene la inocencia característica de su tierna edad, lo que la hace vulnerable a sujetos colmilludos como yo.

Fui ruin al dejarla sola después de casi entregarse a mí. En la que pudo ser su primera vez. ¡Su primera vez!, en un frío y desolado salón de clase. La problemática se merece más que ser mancillada sobre unos pupitres.

Han pasado dos semanas desde lo ocurrido en el laboratorio de biología. Quince largos días viéndola a lo lejos, relacionándonos entre profesor y alumna. No más tardes de retos mentales, ni regañizas por omitir mis instrucciones, había un punto muerto entre los dos, una despedida tácita de nuestros encuentros secretos para comernos a besos. Ella no volvería a mirarme con aquellos hechizantes orbes, no tendría la calidez de su diminuto cuerpo bajo el mío, nunca más escucharía sus dulces gemidos ni su escandalosa risa hacer eco por los pabellones producto de mi pésimo intento de bromista. ¿Y que tengo ahora?, una buena jaqueca, al fondo se escucha una música mística que no ayuda en nada, estar rodeado de un grupo de mujeres que se creen salidas de un templo budista y el maldito olor a incienso contaminando mis pulmones.

Sin más preámbulo me levanté del tapete antes de hacer la jodida posición de la flor de loto, pasé por entre las seudo tibetanas y enfrente de mi delgada amiga que me mataba con los ojos. Tomé mi grueso abrigo de invierno, me puse las botas y la maltrecha bufanda verde oliva que la dueña de mis pesares me obsequiara tiempo atrás para mi cumpleaños, abrí la puerta de vidrio temperado, yéndome de ahí lo más rápido posible, hastiado de luchar contra mis propios demonios.

Caminé hasta donde parqueé mi coche, desactivé su alarma, cancelé el parquímetro y me adentré en él encendiendo la calefacción. Las calles estaban desiertas gracias a la increíble cantidad de nieve que comenzaba a caer. Me encuentro en una intersección, esperando el ceda, giró mi rostro entreteniéndome con el loco rótulo de una cafetería esquinera, amplío mi campo de visión, enfocándome en un comensal en específico dentro del local. Reconozco esas cuatro coletas aún a cientos de millas de distancia, la chiquilla se encontraba concentrada en soplar su humeante bebida. Mi pulso se acelera, la veo levantar su mano agitándola por los aires a manera de llamar la atención de alguien, permanezco oteando el espectáculo y la ira golpea mis sentidos al reconocer al oji perlado hombre que llega frente a ella saludándola cortésmente. Sin importarme el sonido del claxon tras de mí, ni el provocar un accidente al virar contra vía llego hasta dicho establecimiento. No comprendo mi comportamiento ni mis sentimientos hacia esa pequeña. No puedo estar a su lado, pero no tolero la sola idea de que otro me robe su afecto. Aparco mi auto y me dirijo al sitio donde el par se hallaba. Camino zigzagueando las mesas, los dos están tan absortos en una cálida plática que no han dado cuenta de mi arribo, gorgoteo con la garganta para captar su atención, logrando mi objetivo. Ambos me miran, uno como si nada, la otra con un sonrojo decorando sus pómulos. —suaves y rellenas mejillas que me fascinaba morder — Saludo al niño bonito de mi compañero de trabajo luego a ella quién me reta con su altivez.

—¿Gustas acompañarnos? —pregunta el castaño.

—No. —se adelanta la chiquilla a responder.

—Sí. —respondo, sentándome al mismo tiempo ante ella.

—¿Por qué no deseas que Nara se siente acá? —le pregunta Neji.

La veo palidecer al no saber que responder. —Es solo que no quiero que se entere de nuestros avances.

—¿Qué clase de avances? —inquiero mientras mi mente navega en un mar de imágenes de los dos en posiciones comprometedoras y que me hacen regar la bilis.

—Los de su experimento científico. —acota Neji.

Siento que el alma me vuelve al cuerpo por su comentario y mis temores inmediatamente se desvanecen. —¿Continuarás con el proyecto de robótica? —oso* cuestionarle.

—¡Hai! —contesta dando el último sorbo a su chocolate aromatizado con vainilla y muchos malvaviscos. Sabe que estoy idiotizado, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, sin embargo, se niega a darme cara, bailotea sus ojos a cualquier punto menos en mí.

Muero de ganas por abrazarla, por decirle que la he extrañado, más es imposible, no solo por estar en compañía de su nuevo tutor sino porque la idea de ir más allá con una menor de edad me resulta macabra.

—¿Lograste ensamblar los cables? —indago.

—¡Hai, Nara sama! —contesta neutral y su indiferencia comienza a molestarme.

—Le sugerí a la señorita Sabaku no, cambiar la cantidad de vectores para conseguir más capacitad de fuerza del motor. —intervino Hyūga.

—¿Crees que el tipo de metal utilizado en el exoesqueleto soporte el peso? —no soporté cuestionar, sea como sea estuve apoyando la idea de la problemática jovencita desde aquella calurosa tarde en que me la dio a conocer.

—Nada que unas cuantas aleaciones de cobre no solucionen. —respondió la rubia.

—La feria científica es pronto, ¿cierto?

—Sí, tenemos listos nuestros pasaportes y boletos, —dijo Neji. — en cuanto al diseño, es cuestión de simple detalles y listo.

—Se que pueden lograr el primer lugar —aventuro a pronosticar.

La rubia por fin se digna a verme y me siento desfallecer. Trago saliva con dificultad, las ansias de tomar su cara entre mis manos, removerle el flequillo para tener mejor visibilidad de sus aguamarinas y besarla hasta el cansancio me son imperantes.

—Le agradezco sus buenos deseos Nara sensei. Si me disculpan profesores, debo irme, es noche de cenar en casa. —musitó, acomodándose su acolchonado abrigo color lila.

Los tres nos levantamos. Neji y su pupila tuvieron un pequeño altercado porque la dama rechazaba la oferta hecha por su actual mentor en pagar por lo que consumió. La cajera y yo intercambiábamos miradas, esperando a que el embrollo acabase pronto; no obstante, al no haber una resolución inmediata, opté por comprarme una galleta de macadamia y cancelar el monto de los tres.

—¿Tienes quién te lleve? —le preguntó Neji a la de cuatro coletas.

—Yo puedo llevarla, queda sobre mi ruta. —me ofrecí ganándome una mirada amonestadora de la chiquilla y otra de extrañeza por parte del castaño.

—Una vez más se lo agradezco Nara sensei, pero mi padre vendrá por mí.

Puede que diga la verdad, pero existe una alta probabilidad que sea mentira y no desea que la lleve a su casa, sé cuán orgullosa puede llegar a ser, preferiría cruzar el Atlántico con un tiburón blanco rozándole los pies que aceptar irse conmigo.

Me coloqué al lado de la tormentosa damita, quién dispersaba un copo de nieve que cayó sobre su nariz. —Deja de comportarte como niña a quién le han arrebatado un caramelo. —susurré a su diestra.

Ella ladeo su rostro para encararme, su mirada iracunda me hizo saber su silenciosa respuesta. —Me odia. Me detesta en sobremanera por lo que le hice y no puedo culparla, pero me odiará aún más cuando se entere de toda la verdad.

—Después de cenar y estar un rato en familia, me pondré a la tarea de graduar los vectores, le juro que para mañana habré encontrado una solución.

—¡De acuerdo!

—No te desveles, Temari. —respondí como si la cosa fuese conmigo. —¡Perdón!, es la fuerza de la costumbre. —traté de mejorar mi conducta.

Ambos mantuvieron la compostura. De pronto fuimos cegados por la incandescente iluminación de los faros de un coche que redujo su velocidad hasta quedar ante nosotros. La escotilla del conductor bajo a la mitad dejando en evidencia un rostro muy reconocido para mí.

—¡Hola, papá! —saludo la única fémina a su progenitor.

—Metete pronto. Está helando allí afuera y no quiero que cojas un resfriado.

La jovencita obedeció la orden de su padre y corrió al lado del pasajero, pero antes de adentrarse al auto se despidió de nosotros.

El señor Sabaku no nos miró de arriba abajo. Su altanería es de conocimiento público. De altura promedio y contextura menuda, pero gigante en prepotencia. Rostro serio y mirada feroz, la cual heredó a sus hijos, principalmente a la benjamina del clan. Quizás el enviudar de forma abrupta, responsabilizarse de tres hijos y tener un acaudalado poder económico borró todo ápice de humildad y empatía de su ser. Puso en marcha su lujoso Lamborghini y se alejó rápidamente. El ostentoso vehículo iba custodiado por otro de color oscuro, motor de ocho cilindros, conducido por un grupo de guaruras que sin temor a equivocarme estaban armados hasta los dientes.

Neji y yo quedamos atónitos en medio de la acera. Sin saber como reaccionar, en lo personal por mi difícil situación con la problemática adolescente, en el caso del Hyūga puede ser porque nunca a estado tan cerca del sujeto conocido como "La máquina de hacer oro del desierto."

—Es impresionante que exista personas menos efusivas que nosotros. —acotó, Neji.

—¿Qué me dices del Uchiha?

—¡cierto!, olvidaba la cara larga de Sasuke. Aunque se rumora que Gaara, el hermano del medio de Temari, le hace honor a la inexpresividad de su padre.

—Sólo lo vi una vez a la salida de clases, esperaba por Temari, pero al ver que venía a mi lado, me hizo una cara de pocos amigos.

—Pero miren quienes están aquí. —ambos giramos a ver al dueño de esa ronca voz. Mizuki, el labioso profesor de orientación hacia acto de presencia. — Ten cuidado, Shikamaru. —agregó el recién llegado.

El ojos perlados me miró y levantó sus hombros en respuesta. —¿De qué hablas? —inquirí.

—Te estás jugando más que tu puesto. A la cárcel podrás ir a dar sino controlas tus hormonas.

—¿No tengo remota idea de lo que dices? —respondí.

—¿No?, pues te lo aclararé. Estás mezclando el placer con el deber. Juegas con fuego, esa gente es peligrosa y no creo que salgas ileso si se te ocurre liarte con mi estudiante.

—Se te olvida que todavía soy su profesor.

—Lo tengo muy en claro, pero dime, ¿por qué de buenas a primeras desestimaste la tutoría de su proyecto?,

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

—Sé por qué realmente estás en el instituto es algo más que ejercer la docencia, ¿cierto?, reitero, conozco tus verdaderas intenciones.

Quedé pasmado por su comentario, disimulé lo más que pude mi asombro, al fin y al cabo, me reconocen por mis dotes estratégicos en situaciones riesgosas, evidenciarme ante él era no es una de ellas y no estoy dispuesto a perder mi cargo por una simpleza como esta. —Y según tú, ¿cuáles son mis intenciones?

—¡¿Qué más?!, ser el próximo director del instituto o como mínimo el coordinador académico.

Le miré con lástima por su ignorancia. — ¿Qué insinúas?

—Debes saber que el padre de Temari dona grandes cantidades de dinero al instituto, por ende, su palabra o mejor dicho la de su hija es ley.

—No te permito que menosprecies su inteligencia. Ella no se vale de tales influencias para ser la estudiante más destacada.

—Jamás pondría en tela de juicio su capacidad intelectual, en el plano analítico no tiene quién la iguale, tal vez tú, pero naciste en década distinta.

—¿Pero pones en duda mi profesionalismo? —le reté.

—Me resulta extraño que aparezcas nuevamente en Konoha, ¿Qué hiciste en todo este tiempo?, simplemente te esfumaste de un día otro, fuiste a clases hoy y al siguiente ni rastro de tu coleta. ¿Dónde estuviste, Nara?

Debía pensar en un plan de contención y rápido…—Gané una beca de cerebritos y me fui terminar los estudios al extranjero.

—¿Adonde?

—Suna.

—¿Cuál colegio?

—Kazekage Collegue.

—¡Wow!, el más reconocido instituto para superdotados de las cinco grandes naciones. Siempre quise entrar ahí, pero no pasé el examen de admisión por milésimas. ¿Qué curioso?, ese es el mismo colegio donde estudiaron los hermanos de Temari, el cual, también es patrocinado por su padre, Qué casualidad, ¿no?

Su interrogatorio comenzaba a impacientarme. —¿De cuándo acá te importa la vida de los demás?, si mal no recuerdo, eras antipático y asocial incluso más que nosotros, —dije señalando a Neji y luego a mí. —¿a qué se debe tanta intromisión?

—A qué estaré pendiente de tus movimientos. No te la pondré fácil, Nara. Si quieres el puesto consíguelo por méritos propios, no por valerte de los favores sexuales de una estudiante.

Me enfureció tanto escuchar su comentario que poco me valió el lugar ni mi posición, solamente me dejé llevar por la rabia, lo tomé de las solapas de su gabardina y lo arrastré hasta que su espalda chocó con el costado de mi auto.

—Yo no me acuesto con Temari, y te exijo que respetes su integridad. Si me otorgan tales puestos es por que el consejo así lo decidió, no me interesa ser coordinador de mierda alguna, pero si vuelves a difamar a esa niña te juro que te arrancaré la lengua, ¿entendido? —le amenacé soltándolo a la misma vez.

—¡Cálmate, Nara! —exclamó Neji intentando calmar los ánimos y pretendiendo jalarme de reversa.

—¡No te tengo miedo!

—¡Deberías!

—¿O qué? —dijo zafándose de mi agarre y empujándome. —Te lo repito, juegas con fuego. De la familia Sabaku no se escuchan rumores siniestros.

—¿Y eso te da derecho de señalarla o a Nara? —inquirió Neji. —Sabaku no Temari es una adolescente como cualquier otra, el nacer con privilegios no es sinónimo a que todo se consigue por influencias. Soy testigo de su evolución siempre ha sido constante en sus calificaciones, sobresaliente en cada una. La yunta con Nara catapultó sus ansias de aprendizajes empíricos, tan solo tiene diecisiete años y en días expondrá un prototipo de exoesqueleto basado en nanotecnología, si su invención llega a funcionar muchas personas con parálisis en sus extremidades inferiores podrían volver a caminar o hacerlo por primera vez gracias a ello.

—Sé que tuviste un idilio con ella, pero pensándolo bien te envidio. Esa chiquilla está más buena que un trozo de pan y tuviste la oportunidad de estar en medias de esas exquisitas piernas.

El crujir de mis nudillos al estamparse sobre su mejilla, retumbó por la solitaria calle. Algunas clientes de la cafetería se levantaron de sus asientos para acercarse a la ventana frontal y poder tener más visibilidad al exterior. — Mide tus palabras Mizuki, calumniar a otros es un delito penado por el estado. ¿Tienes pruebas?, porque sino es así perfectamente podría ir a un juzgado y anteponer una demanda hacia ti. Además, si su padre se entera que un profesor injuria a su dulce niña la verás negras, tiene los conectes y el dinero suficiente ya sea para manchar tu currículo, llevarte a la cárcel o desaparecerte del mapa sin dejar rastro alguno. —No vuelvas hablar mal de ella, ¡te lo advierto! —le amenacé mientras el hombre intentaba levantarse del suelo, sosteniendo su cara ensangrentada.

—Se lo tiene bien merecido, pero debes controlarte. Recuerda el porqué de tu regreso a la aldea. —me dijo Neji al oído.

—¡Cuídala, Neji! Es todo lo que te pido. —él sabe a qué me refiero.

—¡Lo haré!

La sirena policiaca termina con romper con el mutismo de la noche. ¡Genial!, dos docentes involucrados en una riña callejera.

—¡Señores! Quedan arrestados por perturbar el orden público. Y así sin más el lateral izquierdo de mi cara fue a dar sobre la fría carrocería de la patrulla policial mientras el oficial me colocaba las esposas.

.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde, todavía permanecíamos tras las rejas, ambos compartiendo la misma celda y con ganas de matarnos a golpes. Neji se había ido a descansar hace escasos minutos, le fue imposible comunicarse con alguno de mis allegados y él no podía sufragar costo de mi fianza.

—Shikamaru Nara, queda en libertad. Sus cargos han sido levantados, puede retirar sus pertenencias a la salida, pero me han indicado que antes debe presentarse en la oficina del comisario.

—¡Me la pagarás, Nara! ¡Ya lo verás!

No le di importancia a sus palabras, acaricié mis muñecas y me adentré al pasillo rumbo a dicha oficina. Di tres toques con mis nudillos sobre la superficie de vidrio.

—¡Adelante! —anunciaron desde adentro.

Asomé mi cabeza y levanté una ceja al reconocer a los sujetos ahí recluidos.

—Mi mujer te va matar en cuanto te vea. —bromeó el más adulto.

—Has jodido el plan completamente. —acotó el del lado derecho tan relajado como siempre.

—Yo vivía tranquilamente y sin prisas en Suna, fueron ustedes los que llegaron en busca de mis servicios. —murmuré.

—No todos poseemos una mente tan prodigiosa como la tuya. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

—Lo dice el dueño del estandarte al oficial más destacado y temido por los delincuentes desde temprana edad. —No puedo decir lo mismo de usted teniente, su afamado mal comportamiento lo precede.

—Admito que en mi época de cadete fui bastante torpe, salía de un embrollo para meterme en otro, más si había faldas y bragas de por medio. Además, no presumas de orgulloso que apenas escuchaste un reconocido apellido, no dudaste en regresar a tu tierra natal. —Tener la oportunidad de cobrar venganza sirvió a que tomarás le decisión, ¿no es así?

«No pude objetar su comentario.»

—Lo malo es que no contabas con un arma letal. Tu talón de Aquiles. Una sexy adolescente. —retomó el de mirada perezosa.

—¿Quieren dejar las bromas? —refunfuñé.

—¡Uy! Alguien lleva días de mal humor. —bufoneó el teniente.

—El mismo número de días en que renunció al cargo de tutor de la muchachita. —acotó el otro.

—Ya pasé por el rito de iniciación. Es tarde para sus burlas, ahora, ¿qué es lo que desean? —dije mosqueado.

—¿Es así como agradeces que te sacáramos de los barrotes? —exclamó en un fingido tono de indignación el más joven de los payasos.

—Si no tienen más que decir… ¡me iré!

—¡Espera!, —exclamó el más longevo. — ¿Cómo vas con el… "trabajito"?

—Ya entregué los informes. Mi "trabajito" prácticamente está acabado. Es cuestión de esperar el momento adecuado para dar el zarpazo. Nos enfrentamos con una mafia ágil y peligrosa. Es una red delictiva internacional, debemos manejarnos con cautela y sospechar hasta de nuestra propia sombra.

—Entonces debo entender que…

—Efectivamente son ellos. La hora cero se acerca y el tiempo apremia, sabes que muchos de sus rivales quieren darles de baja, sería un triunfo para sus enemigos ver caer tal imperio.

—¿Estás dispuesto a llevar a esos hombres ante la ley? —curioseó mi líder.

—Para ello volví, ¿no?

—¿Qué hay de la chica? —inquirió el sexagenario.

—Ella es punto y aparte. Es una niña cargada de optimismo, está ajena de ese ambiente. Su familia le fábrica espejismos. —agregué.

—Pobre chiquilla, sufrirá cuando la realidad le estalle en la cara. —replicó el teniente.

—Desdichadamente así será. —musité sintiendo una fuerte estocada en el pecho.

—Tú también le producirás un daño colateral si descubre tu verdadera identidad, eso aunado al verdadero propósito de tu acercamiento. Te tiene en alta estima, más que eso creo que está enamorada de…

— Cumpliré con lo pactado. —interrumpí al rey de los sapos. — Planearé una estrategia para que el día del allanamiento todos los cabecillas de la organización estén ahí reunidos y poder apresarlos sin que escape alguno.

—Obviamente estarás allí para arrestar aquel individuo con tus propias manos. —comentó el platinado.

—No. No lo estaré. Se los dije el día que acepté su proposición y se los reitero ahora. Idearé un método imposible de fallar, les daré las órdenes y tomaré el primer vuelo con destino a Suna. Volveré el día del juicio para escuchar el veredicto. — les dije a mis superiores girándome aún sin haber pedido permiso para marcharme.

.

.

.

.

Son las tres de la mañana y sigo sin pegar ojo. Voy dando tumbos por toda la cama y el sueño no viene a mi rescate. Trato de conciliarlo, pero el fantasma de días anteriores visita mi morada.

 _ **Flashback**_

Unos delicados golpes crujieron en la puerta de mi despacho. Reconocí ese código secreto inventado por los dos.

—¡Pasa! —exclamé con perturbación. Algo en mi interior me dice que no viene precisamente por una visita fraternal. La puerta fue abierta con fuerza, retumbando al cerrase por el impulso y el huracán rubio se materializó ante mí.

—¿Se te ofrece algo problemá…

La pregunta quedó a la deriva debido a que mi boca fue sellada por una bola de papel que la furibunda ojos verdes me había arrojado.

—¿Qué te sucede? —pregunté enojado.

—¡¿Qué me sucede?! Tienes la desvergüenza de hacerte el desatendido.

—Si lograrás explicarte, podría entender de qué se trata toda esta escenita.

—Llevas días evadiéndome. Pospones a último minuto nuestras citas y hace quince minutos fui requerida ante la directora, quién me entregó este desagradable mensaje donde expones tu cese a continuar con la tutoría de mi proyecto y que de ahora en adelante tendré la guía de Hyūga sensei. —vociferó la rubia con la mirada perdida entre la ira y el dolor.

Permanecí petrificado, observando su carita oliva compungida y aguantándome las ganas de brincarme el escritorio para estrecharla contra mi pecho. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando yo era el causante de su abatimiento?

—Te ha llegado la notificación antes de lo esperado. «Maldita la hora en que Shizune le dio por ser eficiente en su trabajo.» —cavilé.

—¿Así que es cierto?

—Es lo que explica el contenido del comunicado.

—¿Eso significo para ti? Unas cuantas líneas donde siquiera te atreves a despedirte de mí.

—En realidad no tengo que hacerlo. No seas dramática, Temari. Como bien lo sabes estoy renunciando a vigilar tu proyecto, no a mi labor como docente en este recinto. Si quieres conversar o tienes alguna consulta que hacerme con gusto la evacuaré en el horario programado para tales propósitos. —le dije completamente serio, pero con el alma en mil pedazos.

—¿Cómo está eso de que te vas en cuanto acabe el curso lectivo?

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—¿Entonces es verdad? —inquirió con la voz quebrantada mientras apoya uno de sus brazos sobre el escritorio.

Bordeo el mueble apresurando el paso. Moriría si mi pequeña sufre un desmayo y no llego a tiempo a sostenerla.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—¡Que te importa!

—Eso se traduce aún no en tu idioma. —Ella no pronunció una sola palabra. —Te traeré un vaso con agua. —le dije mientras la arrastré hasta que se sentara en el taburete con ruedas.

Corrí al pequeño frigorífico para sacar una botella con agua. —¡Ten! —le dije acercándole el plástico recipiente. La vi tragarse la mitad del contenido de este en un santiamén.

—¿Puedo usar el tocador? —se atrevió a solicitar.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a enfermería? —le pregunté con preocupación.

—Sí. Estoy bien. Sólo necesito echarme un poco de agua en la cara. —respondió.

Asentí con la cabeza, entendió mi afirmación y caminó hasta el diminuto baño personal. La problemática si acaso llevaba dos minutos dentro del sanitario y me parecía toda una eternidad. La loca idea de botar la puerta de un puntapié cruzó por mi mente. Bastaron unos minutos más para calmar mis nervios, el chillido de las bisagras anunció que la rubiecita por fin había salido. Veo que se recuesta a la puerta al cerrarla. Tiene la cabeza agachada, viéndose los zapatos colegiales.

Me mantengo a cinco pasos de distancia, llevo mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón, no quito mis ojos de ella.

Temari levanta su cabeza. Gracias al cielo su mirada ya no refleja tristeza ni enojo. Más bien irradia… ¿determinación?

Camina hacia mi con su clásico andar felino. No aparta sus encantadores pozos verde azulados sobre mí. Aclaro mi garganta porque acabo de entender sus intenciones. Por paso que avanza, retrocedo otro hasta que di con el borde del escritorio. Lentamente, se desabrocha su blanca blusa, la cual rápidamente cae al suelo, mantengo mis ojos sobre cada uno de sus movimientos. Mi lado racional me exige detener todo antes de que sea tarde, sin embargo, la cabeza escondida entre mi ingle, comienza a espabilarse y esa me invita a hacerle caso omiso al buen consejo de mi conciencia.

Toda coherencia se fue al traste cuando quedó únicamente cubierta de la cintura para arriba por un coqueto sostén palo rosa. Su tersa piel me llamaba como las sirenas a los marineros en altamar. Temari llevó sus brazos hacia atrás para zafar el broche del sujetador. Y por más que mentalmente intenté persuadirme, no la detuve en su objetivo. La capacidad de pestañear me había abandonado. No perdí registro del par de senos expuesto ante mí. A pesar de la apremiante insistencia del instinto más básico de la raza humana, aferré los pies al suelo y no me moví de mi privilegiado sitio.

Miró directamente a sus ojos. Destellaban excitación, ingenuidad, y timidez por igual. A pura fuerza de voluntad, logro apartar mi mirada del virginal, aniñado y tentador cuerpo de mi estudiante.

—Vístete. —apresuré a decir en tono autoritario y antes de que el raciocinio volviera a abandonarme.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque yo lo digo!

—Pero hace unos días estuvimos en una situación más comprometedora. Casi a punto de hacer el am…

—Que te coloques la maldita blusa. ¡ya! —le interrumpí.

—¡No lo haré! —retó muy segura de sí misma.

—¡Mira problemática! Lo que sucedió en el laboratorio la semana pasada, no debió de haber pasado. No negaré que eres una jovencita muy hermosa, pero eres exactamente eso, una jovencita y los hombres como yo no nos fijamos en adolescentes. Los que lo hacen es para aprovecharse de su afectividad e inocencia y no estoy incluido en ese paquete. Sé que cognitiva y físicamente estás muy desarrollada, incluso me asombra la madurez emocional que posees. Por favor no pretendas obtener algo más allá de mi admiración y el gran cariño que te profeso.

Su tez perdió el color y el brillo de sus ojos comenzaba a extinguirse.

—¡Mientes! —se aventuró a refutar.

Encojo un poco mi cuerpo al sentir una punzada en mi entrepierna. A buena hora se le ocurre a mi masculinidad hacerse presente. Para peores males, sé que ella ha notado el nada discreto abultamiento de mi pantalón.

Si lo dices por mi erección te aconsejo que no te des falsas ilusiones. Esto sucede a menudo, el cuerpo de un hombre no discrimina, un pene solo actúa por el acelerado flujo sanguíneo que ocurre en su interior, pero para eso tenemos el cerebro, el cuál tiene la capacidad de razonar o, ¿por qué crees que me detuve ese día? —apresuré a decir cada frase sin detenerme en la actitud de la chiquilla ni cuán hiriente podían llegar a ser.

La vi hacer un mal intento por cubrir sus pechos con sus manos, pero resultaban pequeñas para el frondoso par. Fue entonces que me permití mover, llegué a donde estaba tirado el sujetador y la blusa, los agarré y extendí mi brazo para alcanzárselos.

—Ni se te ocurra mirarme desnuda.

—Tarde para ello, ¿no? —ironicé para terminar de rematar.

Cuando acabo de ponerse el sostén y la blusa, se giró a verme con el rostro inexpresivo, contenía el llanto. Jamás lloraría delante de una persona que la hubiese herido.

— ¡No te creo! —musitó y con ello extendió sus manos para aprisionar mi cara y poder darme un beso.

El simple roce de sus labios contra los míos me hace desfallecer, pero no podía claudicar con mi determinación. Tomó sus muñecas casi provocándole daño para zafar mi cabeza de su agarre.

—¡Basta! —gruño subiendo el tono de mi voz, lo que provoca que ella dé un respingo y abra sus ojos con incredulidad.

—Di lo que quieras vago. No lograrás convencerme. Te conozco, sé que será problemático llevar una relación sentimental teniendo en cuenta que soy tu alumna y menor de edad, pero podemos salir adelante.

Una ronca risotada se escapó de mi garganta.

—Nunca pensé verme en una situación así.

—¿Qué situación?

—Ser acosado por una mocosa que no sabe nada de la vida. Temari debes entender que necesito una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, no una chiquilla jugando a ser grande. Te aprecio. Nunca dudes de ello. Eres como la hermanita menor que no tuve.

—¡Mentiroso!, los hermanos no se besan como nosotros lo hacemos ni están a punto de consumar una relación sexual a menos que cometan incesto. A ti y a mi no nos une ningún rasgo sanguíneo. —bramó la rubia mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

—Admito mi torpeza. Fue mi error el que malinterpretaras mis sentimientos hacia ti. Me dejé llevar por tu belleza sin menospreciar la fascinación que siento por tu inteligencia. ¡Perdóname! —digo y esta última frase me sale del alma.

La vi alzar su mano derecha para estamparla en mi cara, más el golpe nunca llegó. —No volveré hablar con usted Nara sensei, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. —Si lo que buscaba era darle una dosis de ubicación a una mocosa ingenua como yo, ¡felicidades lo ha logrado! —Y con ello salió corriendo como cervatillo herido.

Fue en ese instante que me permití ser vulnerable, ahogué mis lágrimas porque no merecía derramarlas al comportarme tan déspota con esa chiquilla que había calado profundamente en mi corazón.

—De cualquier forma, ella acabaría odiándome. Solamente adelanté el desenlace. —susurré con la mirada perdida y el alma hecha pedazos.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Me fijo en la hora que marca el reloj despertador sobre el velador. Pronto amanecerá, la rutina se abrirá paso con cada hora transcurrida, pero al menos podré ver a la problemática, aunque sea de lejos.

El curso lectivo está próximo a finalizar, volveré a Suna a mi sencillo apartamento y no volveré a ver tu enigmática sonrisa. De nuestro tiempo juntos solo me queda aquella foto instantánea que nos tomamos en la feria. La ruleta rusa del destino jugó en mi contra, quién iba a pensar que acabaría enamorado de una muchachita. Solo le imploro a todas las leyes kármicas que algún día logres perdonarme. Prefiero tenerte de amiga que completamente ajena a mi vida.

* * *

Hello!

Tenía rezagada esta historia, ¿verdad?, pero bueno… más vale tarde que nunca.

Aquí les dejo la segunda entrega, espero que sea de su interés. Me atrevo a agradecer de antemano sus comentarios, así como, el simple detalle de tomarse el tiempo para leerlo tiene un enorme significado para mí. ¡Gracias!

Me despido no sin antes desearles que la luz de todo lo divino irradie miles de bendiciones sobre cada uno de ustedes. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
